A method of the type mentioned at the outset is known from the market. It is used, above all, in motor vehicles having a “start-stop system”. By this is understood the automatic shutting down and starting up of the internal combustion engine depending on the current driving situation of the motor vehicle. Fuel usage and the emission of pollutants are intended to be reduced thereby. Such a start-stop system is implemented by recording at least one operating variable of the motor vehicle, for instance, its speed, a brake condition, etc., and/or an operating variable of the internal combustion engine, for instance, a rotary speed, and, as a function of this operating variable, enabling the automatic stopping or starting of the internal combustion engine.